


Longing For You

by DreamingofFreedom



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Denial, Desire, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I just really like this ship okay, Romance, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingofFreedom/pseuds/DreamingofFreedom
Summary: They were just friends.At least, that's what they told themselves and their friends to deny the feelings they had.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look. I wrote something else instead of another chapter.  
> Oops.

For the fourth time, they were in this situation again. They claimed it wouldn’t happen again after the first time, apologized profusely after the second time, then quarreled the third time it happened, Akane storming out of his house, perturbed and confounded by her emotions. Nekomaru was disorganized too, unable to understand why he wished he didn’t have to watch her leave in such an infuriated state, but he forced himself to stay away from her for a few days, hoping the distance between them would lessen the resentment.

They were friends, that was the relationship that existed between them.

…Right?

That’s what they told themselves and their colleagues each time they probed if there was something that wasn’t being displayed between them. No, they would constantly insist, we’re sparring partners, he’s my coach, she’s the athlete I’m helping succeed, we’re just… friends. That was it. Nothing more, nothing less.

So why was it, when she challenged him to a spar, he found himself beginning to admire the way her body swayed with every strike she offered? Why was it, when he extended his hand to her after she finally admitted defeat, she found herself holding his hand a little longer than usual to appreciate the tenderness he presented to her after a good battle? And what happened to the barrier of “friendship” between them when he was fighting her one cool night and he suddenly grabbed her by the hips after she landed a blow on his shoulder, pinning her to the closest wall where they kissed until they were completely breathless? Then, once they had a chance to look each other in the eye, one of them would realize what they were doing, and pull away with wide apprehensive eyes.

It ended that way three times now. They were frustrated with each other, and their friends didn’t make the situation any better with their curiosities. Normally they always hung out together, but they were distant from each other for three days now, unable to even look at each other. Eventually, Sonia commanded her to talk to him, the princess too attentive of the tension that grew out of nowhere between them. Akane only groaned, but agreed to visit him mostly to get the princess off her back. Gundham called him pathetic, deserving of punishment by the oblivion lord of allegiance, and that alone made him feel oddly ashamed of himself for avoiding her. Nekomaru wondered if he should invite her over for some of his rice balls so they could try to meet in the middle.

But here they were again, the fourth time they were locked against each other.

They had decided to go on a walk together through the park at night after feasting on the rice balls in silence, when the park should have been empty, and they tried to talk about what was happening between them. It was awkward and inconsistent; they were both depraved at these types of conversations. Their words were filled with stutters and fillers of “um” and “well”, nothing reaching the resolution they secretly longed for.

Akane eventually became annoyed by their disastrous attempts and challenged him to a scuffle again. Nekomaru had been reluctant at first, but he knew it was the only way they could fully understand each other without petty words. He accepted, willing to try anything if it meant saving their relationship. Neither one held back, too desperate to hide what they couldn’t comprehend behind powerful attacks. She hit hard, fists slamming into his palms, knees pounding into his thigh, and he retaliated with everything he had, knocking her down multiple times. They tore clumps of grass out of the ground, stained their clothes with blood and dirt, until they ended in a stare down, Akane collapsing to the ground with fatigue once her legs could no longer keep her up. Nekomaru’s body ached; she had come at him with everything she had, and if she didn’t collapse when she did, he was certain that he might have lost the battle for the first time.

As he instinctively did after letting himself catch his breath, he held his hand out to her, and she took it with heavy pants, allowing him to hoist her back up, then wobbling on unstable legs. He noticed how damaged she was, the way her body swayed when she stood in place was troubling. She nearly fainted again, Nekomaru catching her when she leaned too far over. The ultimate manger held onto her arm as support, eyeing her down with mild trepidation. Maybe he hit her too hard this time, but she never complained about it, even when she was knocked unconscious occasionally. She exhaled weakly, her fingers grabbing onto his hand for foundation. His heart pounded against his ribs, his skin burning wherever she touched him. He felt like he was on fire…

Not again…

They stood in awkward silence, mainly waiting for Akane to regain her sense of balance before probably returning home. There weren’t any sounds beyond the chirping crickets, and Akane’s calming breaths. Nekomaru grimaced, a sensation of defeat washing over him the longer he anticipated her voice, too nervous to speak up himself. What was he supposed to say to her? Gundham didn’t give him any useful advice regarding that! His heart ached.

Their friendship just couldn’t be fixed, could it?

“Coach…” She spoke up tiredly, wiping at the sweat on her forehead and leaning into him further for extra support. “It didn’t work.”

He regarded her with bewilderment, but was relieved to finally hear her voice again, “What do you mean, ‘it didn’t work’?”

A few seconds passed, her eyes lifting to view him somberly, filled with an emotion he didn’t normally see within her.

Fear.

Why was she afraid? Akane Owari was never afraid of anything.

His hold on her tensed up as he viewed a droplet of blood running down her forehead. He needed to bandage her up after that spar, but she looked like she had something else to say, keeping him stationary. So, he waited with baited breath, watching the blood seep down her cheek, viewing her lips and they remained parted from her deep breaths, feeling the warmth emanate from her body. The moon illuminated her bronzed skin, casting a mesmerizing spell over her that Nekomaru couldn’t escape even if he wanted to. All he could do was wait, tortured by the thoughts that entered his mind of each past encounter they recently had.

“Akane…?” He found it hard to speak, his throat constricted, mouth dry.

Her body was quivering, and he jolted when he felt her hand move away from his and run up his chest slowly.

“I… I still want you.” She whispered softly. “Nekomaru, I still…” Her eyes evaded his, sinking away with shame though his was frozen on her. He was certain his heart had stopped. “I thought I could get rid of it this time. Whatever this… _feeling_ is, I thought I could annihilate it by facing you again, but instead, I… I’m so pathetic. I can only think about those times when we…”

She drifted off, uncertain of what to say anymore. The one thing she desired the most in that moment, was a chance to run away and never look back. If her legs weren’t still violently vibrating, she would have bolted out of there the second she could. It wasn’t like her weakness was going to stop her from trying anyway, it just depended on if Nekomaru would let her go. She shouted a frantic apology, pulling back in an attempt to break free. However, Nekomaru’s hold on her intensified even further, preventing her escape. Her body snapped back to him, terror in her eyes as she her legs almost gave out again. She nearly roared at him to let her go, nearly cursed him for everything that was happening, but…

She didn’t.

She… couldn’t.

_Not again… Not again…_ _We can’t do this again…!_

“Akane.”

She couldn’t look at him no matter how much she wanted to, but her eyes viewed the hand on her arm. Was… he shaking too?

“I guess… I’m pathetic too…” Nekomaru softly admitted.

Her body stiffened, and whatever willpower Nekomaru had in him swiftly shattered into thousands of pieces as he moved his hand to her cheek, stooping down to catch her lips with his own the moment he pulled her head up to look him in the eyes. She didn’t exactly reciprocate it at first, having been caught off guard by him and uncertain how to respond at that moment. Yet, her body beseeched to her to give in, legs melting beneath her along with any resolve to deny her feelings any longer. Nekomaru kept her from falling by pressing his other hand into her back, deepening their shameless lip locked dance of desire.

This was the fourth time they had sparred where it ended in their bodies pressed against each other with an intense need for the other. But this time, when Nekomaru pulled back to regain his breath and gaze into her eyes, he felt at peace. There wasn’t a moment of regret in his heart, nor one of disgrace that would make him escape with nerves. Akane appeared to feel the same, snaking her arms around his neck before tugging him back down to continue kissing him. She wasn’t going to let him apologize anymore, and he wasn’t going to let her run away full of anger and resentment.

Not this time.

They fumbled around, desperate to feel each other again. Nekomaru lifted her by her thighs, wrapping her legs around his waist so she didn’t have to rely on her fatigued limbs anymore. Her skin was soft against his calloused fingers, a feeling he craved more and more the longer her touched her. His thumb rubbed over a dark blotchy bruise on her thigh, wincing when she squeaked in discomfort.

It reminded him that she was still hurt and needed to be cared for, though all he wanted to do was continue kissing her under the stars.

“S-sorry…” He stuttered, breath fanning over her swelling lips. “We should… take care of your injuries, Akane.”

“Oh,” She sounded disappointed. “Do we… have to?”

“Well, while I’m sure I could stay like this forever, I don’t want to hurt you anytime I touch you somewhere tender.” Nekomaru confessed, hands unconsciously continuing to rub at her bronzed skin.

Akane leaned her forehead into his broad shoulder, not before he missed the flare of scarlet rose begin to burn on her cheeks, “Then… can we continue this at your place after you patch me up?”

It was his turn to blush, “I-if that’s what you want.”

“I _do_ want to… b-because…” Her fingers clawed into his shirt, and he could feel her heart beat quicken in pace, pulsing throughout her slender frame. “M-my body feels so warm. Y-you have to take responsibility for this…”

Nekomaru carried her away, continuing to hold her like a parent carries a sleeping child against them as he whispered into her ear, “As you wish.”


	2. Chapter 2

Akane found it difficult to sit still as Nekomaru cared for her, wiping away the blood on her face and cleaning the cuts that blemished her skin. He was moving slowly on purpose, that much was clear based on the cunning twinkle in his eyes anytime he looked at her pleading expression. Her legs had begun to rub against each other out of desperation each time he came closer to her, anticipating something, anything. She nearly resorted to begging if she didn’t have her pride to consider.

Soon, she was bandaged and had regained feeling in her legs as Nekomaru tenderly massaged them, fingers pressing deep into her muscles to relax her further. She loved it every time usually, but it served as pure torture in moment when all she craved was his lips on hers. Her mind officially snapped when he removed his black jacket and chained whistle, burly arms flexing as he stretched.

She was sick of waiting. The moment his back was to her, she took matters into her own hands, unbuttoning her shirt and removing her skirt so she could start to bother him instead. His expression was pure gold once he realized what she had done, but she was too embarrassed to laugh at it, avoiding his gaze the instant he began to gape at her.

Her plan worked, however, as he was on her within a few large strides, pushing her down to the floorboards and kissing her ravenously. She wasn’t sure when he removed his tank top, or when he captured both of her wrists above her head with one hand while the other parted her shirt open, exposing her breasts to the cool air, but she had no complaints to offer. As long as he stayed right where he was, she-

“Akane…” Nekomaru briefly pulled away from her lips, earning a soft whimper of disappointment from her. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

She paused, surprised by his question. Observing him with inquisitive eyes, she replied, “Well… yes, but… if you don’t…”

“N-no I do, I just…” He licked his lips, falling silent but not moving. Somehow, she understood what he wanted to say though, because… she felt nervous too. Not because it was her first time, or because she didn’t quite know what she was supposed to do (aside from what she had witnessed her stepmother and her lovers perform almost every night), but she did wonder about their affiliations. Could they return to the friendship they had before, or was it supposed to change after this encounter? Nekomaru was vexed about potentially losing her entirely. Her body relaxed under him as she sighed gently.

“Nekomaru… I don’t know what’s supposed to happen after this, but…” Akane offered him a warm smile, feeling her heart flutter with longing. “I know that right here, right now, all I want is you, and I can only hope you want me too. So please… tell me if you want to stop.”

Nekomaru’s tension seemed to dissolve, the ultimate manager finally giving in completely to his needs, “I don’t want to stop this time.”

Her smile grew, and he continued what he had started, locking his lips with hers once more. His fingers slipped under her parted shirt with conviction this time, dancing over her breasts, and earning another whimper of aching from the ultimate gymnast. He tentatively squeezed at the flesh, amazed by the malleability of her largest assets. Carefully, his thumb brushed over her hardening nipple, Akane shuddering delightfully at the sensitive touch. She groaned into his mouth when he played with her nipple a few times, using two fingers to pinch the bud and twist slightly. Akane nearly shouted with pleasure if he wasn’t occupying her mouth, her arms trying to break free from his hold with every pulse of indulgence he gave her.

His tongue lapped at her lips, requesting entrance that she quickly granted, her tongue meeting in the middle to dance with his. Akane couldn’t think of any flavor superior to Nekomaru’s as his saliva dripped over her tongue. They battled for dominance, teeth clacking together intermittently though it didn’t bother either ultimate, but Akane had faced many losing battles against her resilient coach, this one proving to not be an exception as Nekomaru grasped her breast tightly, forcing a loud moan from the woman as his tongue delved into the recess of her parted mouth. His guard did plummet on her captured wrists, however, and she tore free, hands instantly going to his back and head to force him closer to her as her nails dug into his bare skin.

Nekomaru pulled away from her lips, admiring the small trail of saliva that followed before breaking off, dipping down to kiss and suck at her neck while his other hand moved down to toy with her other breast. He shivered hearing her moans disclosed, louder than he initially anticipated to hear from her. It became his personal mission to have her screaming by the end of the night if he could act so impressively for her. He didn’t know a lot about sex, but the descriptions he so often overheard from Souda and Teruteru’s conversations would surely be enough to get him by successfully.

Once he had left a satisfactory mark on Akane’s neck, his affectionate kisses trailed further down to her breasts, worshipping her glorious physique. He had seen her bare back during sessions of ‘it’, but never had he seen her front side simply from him being a gentleman and waiting for her to lay down on the table before he began his work. Her soft pillows were visionary, coaxing him to adore them each time Akane took a deep breath. Nekomaru inquisitively ran his tongue over her nipple, searching her face as she released a sigh, back arching. She pressed her hand further into the back of his head, fingers running through his jet-black hair, encouraging him to do more. He was eager to give, suckling her left breast with greater enthusiasm while pinching the nipple of her right breast tighter.

“A-ah~” Her erotic voice was music to his ears, sending his mind into a whirl as his blood seemed to leave his head and gather elsewhere. “Nekomaru…!”

His teeth nipped at her bud as his fingers drifted over her stomach, lingering momentarily when he touched the cloth of her panties. He pulled away, admiring the way her body shook when his warmth left her, how her chest heaved with every aching breath she took, the way her ashen eyes glowed with lust staring at him. She was a beautiful woman, salacious before him in a way that had him craving for more of her cries, her squirms and arches, her shivers. As much as he wanted to take her there on the floor, he was aware that the ground wasn’t the most comfortable place to keep her pinned to, especially when she had multiple brusises.

Nekomaru might have been a large man, but he knew how to take care of smaller beings in his hands. He was always gentle when he needed to be, and fierce when it was necessary, but as he lifted Akane into his arms like a prince would carry a princess, he moved at a leisurely pace to venerate every inch of her with his eyes. She never broke her gaze from him either, caressing his cheek as he escorted her to his bed, setting her down tenderly with another kiss to her lips.

“You’re… never this soft with me, Nekomaru.” She commented docilely, running the back of her hand over the cool sheets.

He climbed over her, his body shadowing her slender form, “Is it wrong of me to be gentle with you?”

“N-no,” Akane professed. “I… I don’t mind it. I’m just not used to it, that’s all.”

She laid defenseless, a fragile appearance about her. Aside from her loose shirt that offered only coverage to her backside anymore, the only remaining barrier she had was her thin white panties that Nekomaru was now leering at. Akane swallowed nervously, highly aware of the moisture building in her loins.

Surely enough, he groaned once his fingers came in contact with a damp section of them.

Yet, while Akane dodged his gaze the instant he touched her, Nekomaru smoothly chuckled to himself, tracing his index finger up and down the moisture. The ultimate gymnast squirmed in pleasure each time her most private of parts was stroked, fingers scratching at the bed sheets, his movements growing with confidence as he searched for the place that would make her howl the loudest. He knew exactly what to do.

Akane was confused when the teases stopped suddenly, but before she had much of a chance to inquire to her partner about any issues, her eyes shot open with incredulity, a loud, lascivious moan pouring forth from her lips.

A single finger had pushed her panties aside and entered her wet opening, stroking the inside over and over as he pushed in and out.

She did her best to maintain her squeals, biting at her lower lip in a frenzy as her body convulsed with every insert of his finger. Her inhibitions did not go unnoticed by the ultimate manager, who found himself grinning cleverly at her strained desire-filled expressions.

It just wouldn’t do.

He wanted to hear her loud and clear.

A second sizeable finger stretched her open more and Akane screamed, her entire body arching as her knees lifted, offering further access to Nekomaru. He nearly fainted watching her unravel before him, wondering how he managed to even maintain his breathing, but he still wasn’t done with her. He wanted her to come undone before him, to see the face she made as she reached her peak, to be the one that put her in such a state. His thumb pressed against the swelling bud above her entrance, dragging across it purposely.

Akane saw stars dance across her vision, her release feeling like lightning shot through every inch of her body, locking her body for a few seconds before she wilted onto the bed. It took her a long moment to catch her breath, Nekomaru sucking the juices off his fingers before lowering to her side and waiting. She tasted divine, her flavor spreading over his taste buds tauntingly. The idea of tearing off his clothes and plunging into her, pounding relentlessly into her sex to send her into a spiral of screams and spasms lingered in the back of his mind, but he held himself back. He didn’t want to be selfish. He wanted to remember her every expression. His eyes never left her radiant face.

Akane’s eyes closed and she continued her long weary breaths. Sweat beaded on her chest and forehead, making her skin shine under the lights. Nekomaru went to cup her cheek, running his thumb over her skin soothingly.

“Should we take a break…? Are you… okay?” He asked softly.

Hearing his words, Akane’s eyes fluttered open to view him, a dazed look about her. She somehow mustered a smile for him, “Since when… do I take breaks…?”

Her arm snaked around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. She hummed, distinguishing the faint taste of herself on his lips. Briefly, she parted from him, performing a single nip at his bottom lip with her teeth.

“After all, it’s your turn.”

Nekomaru had forgotten about her limitless energy, even after a tough workout or apparently even after an orgasm. He found himself being shoved backwards, Akane straddling his lap the instant he fell back onto the bed. Her hair was wild, eyes shining with mischievous intent as she ran her tongue over her lips, fingers hooking into his loose pants. They were quickly removed, leaving Nekomaru in his boxers with burning crimson cheeks.

“A-Akane…” He was so confident seconds ago, but she had reduced him to a puddle of humiliation from a single move.

“Your front tail grew.” She observed, eyeing the larger than usual bulge in his boxers.

“My… what?” Nekomaru shot her an uncertain glance, and couldn’t help but snicker upon realizing what she was talking about when she poked at his expansion inquisitively. “Oh, you mean my dick.”

“Yeah, that.” Akane agreed, beaming a smile at him. “That’s what I was saying.”

The large male sighed in disbelief, shaking his head as he tried to stop chuckling. She was lucky she was gorgeous, or he might have stopped this entirely simply because he wanted to laugh uproariously. Luckily, Akane prevented him from doing so, setting her palm against his arousal, pressing firmly. His breath jammed in his throat, halting any other laugh that may try to escape him. Her grin was incomprehensible, eager and voracious, yet seductive and passionate. She didn’t waste any more time with teasing, pulling his boxers off and exposing his hardened member as it stood in attention impatiently. Nekomaru shuddered as the air blew over his freed cock, serving to harden it further, then groaned as Akane grasped it in her hand, pumping slowly.

Her fascination with men’s ‘front tails’ had existed her entire life, though she hadn’t ever seen one face-to-face until now. One thing was certain, however.

She wanted a taste.

Her tongue ran up his length, flicking at the tip where pre-cum had begun to bead. His flavor captivated her, and she focused on the crown of his penis, lapping at the skin slowly. Nekomaru’s breathing grew erratic, his chest heaving as he huffed and puffed, quietly groaned Akane’s name in bliss. She took him into her mouth, sucking as she descended halfway, fingers trailing over his thighs to feel each of his shudders. The warm cavern of her mouth sent his mind spinning with incomprehensible thoughts. It should have been a sin to appreciate such an inappropriate sensation engulfing him.

Slowly, she lowered her mouth onto him further and he lurched violently, hand shooting out to grab her shoulder so she would stop. Her eyes lifted to observe him, position utterly scandalous to view for the brief moment she remained in it. Perplexed, she removed herself from his cock, a soft ‘pop’ echoing within his ears.

“Did I… do something wrong?” She sounded worried, pushing herself onto her knees.

“N-no, you did great…!” Nekomaru bashfully conceded, rising into a sitting position despite continuing to breathe heavily. “I just… I don’t think I can wait any longer. I-I want to… p-pleasure you, Akane Owari.”

“Nekomaru…” She wasn’t sure how to handle this side of him; romantic, delicate, selfless in regards of pleasuring, but she wondered if he felt the same when he saw her now. His hand reached out to her, stroking her cheek with the back of his fingers, finding herself leaning into his touch unconsciously. Her hands moved to free herself from her shirt, then drifted to her panties, prepared to remove them the second she could. “Then… will you - how do people say it…? Would you… make love to me, Nekomaru?”

The second she finished her sentence, she stood from the bed, slipping her panties off in a single move as she kept him in her sight. He ogled the moist stream that trailed from her pussy to her panties, snapping back to her nether lips for promised lubrication. They were both now bare like the day they were born, free to look over each other entirely. Akane no longer felt anxious, her body begging her to move on, damp opening drooling with longing for more than just his fingers.

Nekomaru extended his hand to her again, coaxing her forward to set hers in it. He pulled her back to him, kissing her hard as he laid her on a pillow, hands roaming over her smooth flesh, outlining her voluptuous breasts and hips before squeezing at her rear. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pads of her fingers sprawling over his chest, tracing over a large scar that she had forgotten about more than once. Vaguely, she remembered hearing him tell stories of his childhood, a lonely one constantly stuck in hospitals because of a weak heart. The surgeries were countless, none of them promising him a long healthy life. She refused to think about the possibility of ever losing him, even if it was common occurrence in her old home town and she believed she was used to the entire concept of death.

Nekomaru had to stay with her now. He had to…

He noticed her consistent trail, as well as her weakening smooches and hold on his waist, pulling back enough to view her with somber eyes. One of his hands left her skin, laying over the smaller hand on his chest. She felt his pulse, sturdy and resilient against her palm, proof that he was there. Her gray eyes began to quiver.

“…Don’t ever die, old man.” She whispered, desperately ignoring the faint crack in her voice when she called him by nickname. This wasn’t the time to get sentimental. “Do you hear what I am saying? Don’t die.”

He said nothing. There was nothing he could say. Words wouldn’t comfort her, nor would it offer him much consolation either. She may have been an emotionally strong woman, but he could see the cracks as they formed. He always knew that time could run out someday, it always lingered in the back of his mind when he felt a pain his torso, but he had sworn to never let it stop him from doing anything he loved ever again.

After all, he had promised to live after Daisuke died.

His eyes softened looking at her beneath him, a burning feeling rising in the back of his throat. He wouldn’t cry, not like this.

Nekomaru leaned into her again, his lips gentle on hers this time while his hand clenched hers, moving it down to the bed beside her head where he restrained it. He lifted her hips higher, careful to not touch any bruises, sliding the tip of his cock along her slit and feeling her tremble with want. Her hips bucked, begging him to move on.

Gradually, he pushed himself into her, her warmth embracing him with every inch that slid inside. His breath caught in his throat once more, but he pressed on, continuing until the backs of her thighs hit his, cock completely sheathed inside her delicious entrance. He nearly felt proud of the achievement, catching his breath as he looked over the ultimate gymnast.

Her eyes were shut, face shifted to the side and contorted with distress. Nekomaru’s heart dropped with horror, realizing instantly that he had somehow wounded her.

“Akane,” He whispered her name remorsefully, releasing her wrist to cup her cheek. “Akane, are you in pain? Did I hurt you?”

She sucked on her bottom lip, slowly shaking her head. Her eyes met his, a small smile coming into sight, “N-no… It’s okay… I’m okay.”

He wasn’t satisfied, waiting for her expression to relax before he would do anything else. Soon, she rolled her head back to facing him, resting her arms next to her face temporarily.

“Are you…?” Nekomaru watched her every move, every breath, making sure she was comfortable again.

“Yeah,” Akane nodded. “Please Nekomaru… move. Let me… feel you.”

He gulped, aroused by her lustrous voice, but he obeyed, starting slow with his movements. He inhaled, taking in her incredible scent as he felt her walls suck him back in with every push. He groaned, feeling her warmth embrace him, a slick coat of moisture covering him every time he inserted. It made him feel relieved to hear Akane whimper, confident that she was being pleasured too. His body shook, difficult to keep in check as he knew instinct longed to take over and begin surging deep into her niche. He didn’t want to seem selfish.

Akane discerned it though. It was very similar to when they scrapped. It wasn’t very difficult to tell when Nekomaru was holding back his full power from her.

“You always do this you know…” She gasped out, reaching around him to hold his back. “You don’t have to hold back from me… I can take whatever you give me Nekomaru…”

Her pussy clamped on him as if further encouraging the notion, and he wheezed. She was too kind to him.

“If that is what you want…”

Akane cried loudly when he thrusted into her, doing the action again to be rewarded by a satisfied gaze from her. Experimentally, he chained together a series of thrusts, listening to her voice sing with rapture. Her shouts and expressions served him well, sending him into a greedy desire to feel more of her. His hand seized her leg, lifting it over his shoulder as he found himself appreciative of her inconceivable flexibility. The change in position allowed him to reach even deeper into her, the swollen head of his phallus massaging every nook and cranny of her insides, but removing her hands from his back.

“Nekomaru!” Akane’s nails drove into her chest instead, as she played with her own assets to occupy her hands. “Th-there! Right there!”

He acknowledged her cry, searching for the spot that he unknowingly stroked. She shouted again, encouraging him to give her more. Nekomaru growled softly, his cock pulsing each time she released her voice. He pressed into her body, bending her leg back her shoulder, their sweat mingling as his chest rubbed against hers, kissing her deeply. She grabbed his arms, holding him desperately to keep him there, unwilling to let him escape. In their heated frenzy, Nekomaru groaned into her mouth each time she squeezed him, tongue slipping into her mouth in sloppy fashion. He could hear the squish of her juices each time he slammed into her, the excess fluid running over her rear and onto the bedsheets.

“Akane… you’re so damn tight…” Nekomaru grunted between their kisses, delirious.

“Please! Harder…!” The malleable woman moaned. “Make love to me harder, Nekomaru!”

He was a good listener, pounding as deep as he could within her. Her voice rang out vociferously, she was close to falling apart again.

Amidst their sounds of love-making, the creaks of the bed joined the chorus of noise, emphasizing the intensity of their aggressive dance of passion. Nekomaru tore away to view his lover, her cheeks stained with rose red blush, lips swollen from their eager kisses, a strand of saliva rolling over her cheek. Her eyes were half-lidded, comprehension seeming to have left her a long time ago. All she could think about was the pleasure she was receiving, begging for more.

He gave out a long groan seeing her so undone. She was beautiful. Erotic. A goddess in human form. Her breasts bounced every time he inserted his phallus into her. He wasn’t sure if he could continue much longer before he exploded.

“Oh, God! Nekomaru!” Akane arched suddenly, and he was sure that she tore into his skin with her piercing nails. “I-I feel like… I’m…!”

She couldn’t finish her sentence as Nekomaru reached a hand down and began to rub at her clit, sending her into a spasm when the uncontrollable wave of euphoria crashed over her, electrifying her entire body with a powerful sexual release. She swore she passed out for a few seconds, everything overstimulating her as Nekomaru continued to indulge himself with her sopping pussy. He didn’t give her a chance to breathe, flipping her over and ramming into her delicate snatch again and again. He was losing control of himself quickly, amazed to see her bare back arch for him so he could reach deeper into her. Her moans were weak and drunk with desire, insides being ravaged despite being sensitive.

“A-Akane…” Nekomaru’s hands squeezed her hips, an irresistible feeling bubbling through his body as his breathing became more labored. “I’m… close…”

“Nekomaru…” Her slurred voice reach his ears, calling to him through the noises of the night. “I… I love you…”

Those words broke him, body tensing as he poured everything he had deep inside of her with one final needy thrust. His cock twitched with relief as he finally collapsed with exhaustion, covering Akane’s body with his own.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours when it was only a few minutes to regain their comprehension of their surroundings and their breaths, Nekomaru laying a hand over Akane’s affectionately. His body began to shake against her, stealing her attention as she rolled onto her side to see him through hazy eyes, wondering if he was cold. She was greeted by large tears falling over his face and onto the pillows, the ultimate manager overcome with emotion. Her fingers went to wipe away a stream of the salty liquid, body inching closer to his. He was always more emotional that she was, there was no shame in it.

“Do you mean it…?” He sobbed, studying her through blurred vision. “Do you… really mean that?”

“Yes.” She responded meaningfully, delicately pulling his head into her chest where he liberated his tears, wrapping his arms around her waist as she kissed his forehead. “It’s okay… I love you Nekomaru…”

She caressed his back amorously, allowing him to cry until he was too drained to lose anymore tears, falling asleep in her embrace. Akane smiled upon hearing him begin to breathe rhythmically, fingers running through his hair soothingly as she closed her eyes. Nekomaru sighed, sounding as if he wanted to say something, but the words were subdued. She knew what he said though, her smile growing as she drifted into sleep.

There was no doubt in her mind that their relationship would continue to bloom, undeterred by anything that would come their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will drown with this ship. :)


End file.
